1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supplies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus of providing switching frequency synchronization for power supply regulators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past few decades, commercial aircraft has become a necessary mode of travel for personal and business reasons. To improve passenger comfort, commercial aircraft typically offer a number of entertainment activities that can be enjoyed by the passenger, such as video games, movies and various selections of music. In addition, various electronic systems for supporting communications and/or other in-flight functions are provided.
Such electronic systems typically comprise seat electronic units which receive in-flight entertainment programs from a central system and which subsequently deliver these programs to one or more passengers on the aircraft. These electronic units typically include circuitry which draw power from power supplies implementing power regulators which convert power from a 12V power source to a +5V and/or a +3.3V power source. Various electronic units, including display screens, obtain supply current and voltage from such power sources and regulators. The switching frequency associated with such power conversion typically generate high frequency noise and electric or magnetic field distortion. Various peripheral units, such as display screens, are particularly sensitive to such noise or interference. In the case of display screens, such interference results in the display of video images of reduced quality.
Accordingly, there is a need in the technology for an apparatus and method that minimizes high frequency noise and electric or magnetic field distortion resulting from the switching frequency generated by power supply regulators.